Dream Catcher
by Shirahane Aikawa
Summary: Six teenagers went to North Carolina for some vacation but something happened…they all die except Claire and Leon. The two of them think that they were already safe but what will happen if the death is still after them. Alternate Universe
1. Preface

**Dream Catcher **

**By: Ladey Heartly **

* * *

**Summary: Six teenagers went to North Carolina for some vacation but something happened…they all die except Claire and Leon. The two of them think that they were already safe but what will happen if the death is still after them. (Alternate Universe)**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Resident Evil**

* * *

**Preface: There is someone in the dark.**

* * *

**An agonizing shout can be heard at the entire mansion, the cold wind flew inside the halls of the mansion windows opening and closing widely creating a noise in a quiet night an eerie feeling was illuminating.**

"**Claire, open the door! Please Claire open this damn door Claire this is your brother please I want to help you so please…" Chris said worriedly knocking the door repeatedly he was worried sick about his sister. While his wife Jill is patting his back as they heard Claire letting out a piercing scream.**

Jill flinched at the agonizing scream "**Chris…what is happening…"**

**Inside the room Claire was seating at the cold floor her face buried at her knees as she sob hard letting out an agonizing scream. Tears staining her eyes.**

**In how many times she tried to forget about what happened at that haunted forest the nightmares still lingered. **

**Their blood on her hands, their voices shouting for help…still haunting her…**

_**All of them are running in the middle of the forest darkness surrounding them, leaving their devastated campsite…they didn't know why but since last night Steve was missing and in their worries they started to look for their friend but until the night was fallen they can't still find him even one single trace of him. In the middle of their search they heard Ada screamed… we didn't know what happened to her…we didn't find her body but blood was everywhere…  
**_

_**They all died…and that is because of her... because she does not have the power to save them.**_

"_Claire RUN NOW!" Leon roared pushing Claire off him._

_Claire shook her head in disagreement tears streaming down her face Leon's blood staining her shirt. _

"_No, I won't, I won't leave you! Please don't do this…I can't lose you Leon please!" Claire said eyes pleading lips quirking in fear her whole body was trembling._

"_JUST GO NOW GODDAMN IT! IF YOU DON'T BOTH OF US WILL GONNA DIE! SO YOU BETTER GO LEAVE ME HERE! I WANT YOU TO SURVIVE SO GO!" Leon said angrily as he pushes Claire roughly at the cliff that was the only way for him to save her so that's why he did that._

Remembering that giving her a break down

"_**Leon… Steve…Ada…Angela…Ashley"**_

"_**I'm so— sorry…"**_

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**what do you think guys? please review!**


	2. Fortune Teller

**Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil but I own the plot ;)**

**.**

**Warning: OOC Characters.**

* * *

**Chapter One:**

**Fortune Teller**

**

* * *

**

"This is really awkward." Ashley blurted out of know where she really had enough of the quietness the awkwardness of the situation because of the two couple in front side of the car. and stillness of her surroundings and pissed off at the same time because of it.

Steve just sighed, "Just don't mind them Ashley."

"It's not it Steve it is already 2 damn months and they're still in war why don't you just say sorry to each other huh Leon, Claire!"

.

"It is his fault, not mine so why would I say sorry to him." Claire said heatedly while looking outside the window.

Leon scoffed while driving, "Huh as if…I already explain it to your friend but she doesn't believe me."

.

"It is because I saw it with my two eyes you're cheating behind my back with my own best friend!" Claire accuse heatedly looking at his ex-boyfriend. Leon stopped the car violently then he turns to look at Claire with glaring eyes, "I am not cheating! I am drunk that time and she happen to be there and kiss me I really do not know what is happening."

.

Claire snorted, "Oh really but I can see that your enjoying making out with my best friend!"

"For the last time, if ever I know what is happening I will never let Ada kiss me like that with no hands down!, And I thought you were the one that I was kissing!" Leon said angrily his eyes piercingly looking at Claire's eyes.

.

"Oh really and you think I will believe you!" Claire said sarcastically

.

"You little—"

.

"Leon enough of that Claire is a girl." Steve interrupted he really does not want to see them argue like this and especially Claire is his friend also and he needed to protect her. Leon rolled his eyes as he look back at the road, "Oh yeah here's your friend protecting you against me." he said as he bring the ignition to life. "Jerk, stop involving Steve to this mess he is nothing to do with us!" Claire said angrily.

.

"You know guys just calm down were here to reconcile and have fun." Ashley said trying to calm down the nerves of her friends.

.

"Say that to him not me Ashley."

Ashley just sighed deeply, "_This will be a long vacation."_

**.**

**.**

* * *

One hour later Leon and the others finally reach the Burnside Ranch at some part of North Carolina, their other friends are already there to set their campsite at the inner forest not so far from the The Burnside Mansion. "Wow, your family's house is soooo big Steve." Ashley said with a glee on her voice.

.

"Thanks."

"Oh hi guys I hope you had a good day!" Ada greeted them while Claire just walk passed to her former best friend Ada's smile disappeared. "Yeah I have a good day but it was suddenly ruined." Claire deadpanned

.

"_Here we go again…"_

_._

"Can you stop doing that don't you get tired of it!" Leon said angrily as he grabbed Claire's arm. "Let go off me." Claire said emotionlessly not looking at her ex-boy friend.

.

"I said Claire I... didn't…and I swear I am very sorry of what happened and—"

.

"It's already too late! If you really do, love me you are not going to do that you will never let me go when I said were over! You will never show me that you're happy with— with Ada!" Claire said as she run off tears streaming down her face.

.

While Leon just stood there, bangs covering his eyes while clenching his fist tightly

"Wait Claire!" Steve run off to chase Claire

"Well I have to go inside to ask the others to prepare the food." Ashley said as she leaves Ada and Leon behind.

.

"Leon, are you okay I –" Ada said as she try to hold Leon's arm but in her surprise Leon slap her hands away. "Leon what's wrong!"

.

"Shut up! Because of you, I lost her! Because, of you Claire never look at me again! So get lost I don't want to see your face anymore!" Leon said heatedly as he follow Ashley inside the Mansion.

.

"Leon."

.

.

.

* * *

Claire run off the main road outside the ranch she really does not know where to go but one thing she wanted to do…not to see Leon… "That damn bastard I really really do hate him!" Claire said while crying. Claire look at her surroundings…it's all green…overgrown and creepy trees are standing side by side with matching the sounds of bugs can only be heard in the empty streets.

.

All of the sudden she gasped in surprise when someone grabbed her arm when she look at the person it was a very old woman, the lady has wrinkles eyes were very black her teeth is yellowish nails on her fingers are too long and sharp and you can tell that she never clean it for years. "Don't be scared young lady." The old woman said as she senses the girl's distress.

.

"Oh sorry you scared me there…" Claire said trying to be brave but in reality, she was scared with the woman. Suddenly the old woman grasped her hand land look at her palms.

"Ah wait…what you are doing." Claire said trying to get her hands away from the old woman but failed because she said woman just tighten her grip on it. After since like a long time the old woman look back at her.

The woman looks at her as if she was reading her mind, "You have to be careful."

.

"Huh?"

"**You and your friends or else all of you...you have to get out of this place." **The old woman warned

.

"Something will happen? What do you mean mam…I can't understand you." Claire asked she really did not get what she was talking about

"**If I were you I'm going home now because this place is dangerous…"**

**.**

"What?"

.

"CLAIRE WHERE ARE YOU!" Steve's voice echoing at the empty street

"Steve, I'm here!"

.

"OH thank god your okay, don't you realize I am worried about you. You really should not run off like that." Steve reprimanded

"Sorry."

.

"So what are you doing here?" Steve asked

"Oh I'm just talking with—" Claire said but when she look back at the old woman that she was talking with, just the last time disappeared

.

"Who do you talk with? The street is empty no one will enter here because this is exclusively for our family's use." Steve said looking at the empty street

.

"But I was really talking with the old woman awhile ago." Claire said looking at her surroundings trying to find the old woman.

.

"Oh cut it out let's just go inside shall we this empty street giving me creeps." Steve said as he shivered when a cold gust of wind suddenly came.

"Okay let's go." Claire said but still looking at back to look for the old woman.

.

"_What was that all about?"_

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**E.H: Whoa, what's that all about? Please Review!**


End file.
